1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum alloy bicycle frame, more particularly to an aluminum alloy bicycle frame which has good joining strength and is easily assembled.
2. Background Of The Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle frame made of aluminum alloy includes a set of tubes 1 and a set of joint members 2 for connecting the tubes 1. The tubes 1 are respectively joined with the joint members 2 by soldering or adhering. While a tube 1 is joined with a joint member 2 by soldering, the joint is often weak, as a result of the effects of high temperature treatment. The soldered surface of the tube 1 and the joint member 2 is not smooth, and makes for a poor appearance. Soldering the tubes 1 and the joint members 2 requires high quality flux, and a high degree of skill, resulting in high cost and low production.
If, on the other hand, the tube 1 is joined with the joint member 2 by adhering, the strength of the joint is low, resulting in loosening over time.